Fulfilling a Dream
by katiebsteggs
Summary: Harry is hated byeveryone in his community. But one day he comes cross a dog. What will happen? Could this dog give harry the answer to his dream of a loving family?


Chapter 1 Harry James Potter of number four Galdrial Lane was awaken by the shrill screach of his Aunt Petunia's voice.  
"GET UP! GET UP YOU LASY BAG-O-BONES," cried his Aunt Petunia,"WAKE UP I WANT YOU IN THE KITCHEN IN THREE MINUTES TO COOK BREAKFAST. TRY NOT TO BURN ANYTHING AGAIN OR IT'S YOUR HIDE." This was harry's normal wake up call, but today it seamed to do nothing but make him more depresed. Today was Harry's eighth birthday.  
As he climbed out of the cupboard under the stairs, where he slept, after he put on his old run through shoes and his least baggy pair of pants. Harry looked different form any other boy he had ever seen. His beautiful emerald eyes shined in darkness and his unrully black hair would do apsolutly nothing but stick up. Also in the center of his forhead was the weirdest lightning shaped scar. Out of all his features he loved his scar the most.  
Harry walked into the kitchen as per usual and began frying bacon and mixing the batter for pancakes. With the bacon frying on one burner and pancakes baking on the other he began to make coffee and tea for his aunt and uncle. As food was finally finished and placed on the table, Harry walked out to pick up the paper and get the other milk jugs. He sat the paper next to his Uncle Vernon's plate and the milk jug was placed in the ice box. Little did Harry know as he did his morning chores, he was being watched by a old black dog that was getting madder and madder by the second.  
Harry's uncle, Vernon Dersley, walked into the kitchen, yelled at Harry for letting breakfast get chilly, and promised after breakfast Harry would pay. The weird dog sat outside the door listening in and growling to himself, cursing Albus Dumbledore for leaving his pup with these God forsaken people, and trying to figure out how to get inside the family circle.  
Harry's aunt had just left to go get her son, Harry's cousin, up for school so Harry's uncle took the time to punish Harry for letting his breakfast get chilly.  
By the time Harry's aunt and cousin were back Harry's arm was broken and her has several new gashes on his face back and legs. The other members of the family found this usual and said nothing. Harry went back to his 'room' picked up his school stuff and headed to school.  
Half way to school Harry felt a strange chill down his spine. He knew that chill. He only got that chill when someone was following him which was usually his cousin Dudley and his half-whit, school-yard gang. Harry filped around, ready to fight three or four big idiots, only to find a small black dog that looked up at him with pride and sorrow filling his eyes.  
Harry calmed at the sight of the dog and the relief that it wasn't Dudley. As he lowered himself to the dog's level, he winced several times but showed no other sign that he was hurt. The dog seemed to know what had happened to Harry and some how helped him down.  
The dog looked at Harry long and hard trying to get hinm to see who he was. The harder Harry looked at the dog the more he reminded Harry of something from his past but what or who Harry couldn't remember.  
Finally it hit him, he knew that dog from his childhood.  
"Padfoot?" Harry asked slowly. The dog was so excited that Harry remembered him he quickly pulled him over to the nearby ally and changed in to a scragaly twenty-five year olde man. This man was Sirius Black.  
"Hi, Harry. How are you?"Sirius asked quietly.  
"Padfoot? Padfoot!"  
"Yes, Harry. It's me. Good old loveable Padfoot."  
"Padfoot! Have you come to take me with you? Please, Take me with you. Everyone hates me here."  
Sirius was downtroden. Harry wasn't the same little baby he was three years ago. But then, who would be? After the way Harry's uncle treated him, well, Sirius just didn't want to thimmk about that.  
"Yes, Harry. I've come to take you home."Sirius smiled at the jubalant expression on his loveable godson's face.  
Sirius modified his facial feachers to where he was unrecognisable. They then walked hand in hand back to the Dursley's. 


End file.
